


Last chance (To say goodbye)

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, End of the World, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: When faced to the End of the World, what's the best thing Madara can do ? Something stupid. Probably.





	Last chance (To say goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been in a "scifi" spree lately. This one isn't too scifi-y but the two other fics i have are, so be prepared!
> 
> I am not as proud of this fic as I am of the others so just take it as it is xD

It is a weird notion, to know exactly when you are going to die. One Madara never thought he'd have to face and yet, here he is, hours before his death and nothing he can ever do will change it.  
  
For it is the End for everyone. The End of life. The End of the world. Armageddon as some called it. The Apocalypse. Really, all the words and expressions work, considering and Madara has known for a long time now, as long as anyone else but it doesn't mean he's ready.  
  
It has been announced three years ago. An asteroid was discovered by a kid, in the countryside, she convinced her parents to contact the space agency of her country and her discovery was made public. It was cute, at first, as she was given some sort of diploma, an encouragement for her to continue watching her stars and be passionate about what she likes. Ellen her name was and Madara remembers her face well. Every person in the world knows her, after all.  
  
They didn't know, at first. The asteroid was named and people were quick to be distracted again, to stop caring. But the space agency teams hid everything, in the beginning. They hid the fact that this asteroid was traveling fast. That they computed its trajectory. That it was going to hit Earth full speed and create such a layer of dust in the atmosphere that it would block the sunlight to ever reach the surface again, that it would saturate the air and breathing would become impossible for any animal or plant. That humans might survive, in shelters but never long enough. For that cloud of dust would take centuries to dissipate and it was impossible for one to get ready to survive underground for so long, so quickly.  
  
Humans were doomed and the date was announced to the world.  
  
Now, three years later, on Day D, it still is hard for Madara to realize what is going to happen. Even despite the countdown on the television, the one every channel displays, counting the hours down to the impact, despite the flyers he received in his mailbox of organizations trying to sell bunkers, or religions trying to appease people. Despite the letters he sent to the people he cared for, how he wrote down his every feelings because it felt like it was right, for all of them to know the truth of his heart. He never was an extravert, after all, he never was one to talk of his feelings.  
  
Oh, his brothers always knew how to read him but it never was the same as telling them, was it ?  
  
He soon will die, then. In about three hours, or so the countdown says and he knows that if he looks out by his window, he will see it, that he will see the meteor, still high up, looking so tiny as it’s cruising toward them, to seal the fate of every living thing on Earth and so he won't. He can't look outside, he's anxious enough at the moment, too tired because he hasn't slept for days and he hurts as he's not been able to reach his brothers nor his friends for the last couple of days.  
  
The news said the satellites are overloaded with the huge amount of phone calls they had to relay, the texts as well. Internet has its own troubles as well. The post stopped working a couple of days ago and Madara's satisfied his letters went through before the end of the service. He wished he could reach them, though. He wished they all could be reunited but he has no idea where any of them are. He visited their places, yesterday, his brothers', his friends' and they're all empty. Gone without leaving a trace and Madara doesn't know what to think of it.  
  
Did he miss a message ? Did he forget something they said ? But he checks and checks and can't find anything at all. He didn't want to die alone. He didn't think he'd ever die so young either.  
  
It is entirely too much for him to handle. With each breath he takes, Madara can feel his chest tighten, he can feel his blood burn in his veins and he wants to lie down and fall asleep and not see it coming. He tried to turn his television off several times, to stop looking at the countdown, he tried to listen to music but he can't. His anxiety is worse when he cuts himself from the world, it becomes unbearable. How do other people do ? How do they manage to still smile and remain happy when they know the End is coming, for all of them? He's seen people go on with their life, chatting happily about this or that, go to groceries when he can barely eat, go to work, even ? How can people work when their time is counted?  
  
All he wanted, before he died, was to see his siblings and his friends one last time. And he can't even have that.  
  
His eyes eventually settle on the envelope on the coffee table and another kind of anxiety takes over.  
  
There are two things Madara never admitted to anyone in his life. Two secrets he swore he'd take to the grave.  
  
The first one is that he broke his mother's antique vase while handling it, back when he was ten. It had been a family heirloom that was worth a fortune, back then, hand painted, cracks filled with gold and a beautiful piece, really. The kind that existed in only one copy in the world. Dozens of times he had been told that he should never play with it, that it was fragile and precious and his parents had talked about taking it to safety when they had their first son, but since nothing happened to it, they decided it was safe enough on its shelf. But Madara was a stubborn kid and liked taking it down the shelf, when no one was watching, take it to his room and try to draw its patterns. A stupid thing to do, really, considering how precious it had been but he didn't know, back then. He was but a kid, and he loved the vase, it was so pretty.  
  
But the vase slipped from his fingers, one afternoon. It fell and broke on his bedroom floor and Madara knew he fucked up so badly that day. He didn't tell anyone, though. Picked the pieces up, placed them under the shelf, so people would think it fell there and he cleaned his room as thoroughly as he could to hide any evidence.  
  
His mother cried so much when they realize the vase was broken. And his father demanded to know who broke it and they talk of this and this only for weeks but Madara never said he was the one who broke it. And he never would.  
  
The second thing … he wrote it down. He wrote it down in details, providing the reader with all the explanations and apologizes he felt necessary, with everything he needed to say and he sealed the letter but never dared sending it.  
  
He missed his chance. Madara is well aware of it. It could have been the only way and now it's too late.  
  
Well. It's the End of the world in a little less than three hours. It's not as if he can ask the post to deliver it, can he ? And he's certainly not going to drive all the way around the city to try and give it himself. Is he ?  
  
Madara is out his place the moment he thinks about it. It is entirely too stupid, to use what's left of his time to deliver a letter, but it'll keep him busy, Madara thinks. And he has no guarantee that the letter's receiver will be home. None of his siblings were, when he tried to visit them after all. All gone without leaving a trace. Gone with the wind.  
  
Part of Madara can't help laughing as he wonders what it'll look like when he rings the bell and realized he drove all that time to get to the house before his death and no one answers the doors. All that for a stupid letter in which he basically poured all his heart's content. In which he wrote everything he ever wanted to say and even more. Gods, why is he so emotional about this ?  
  
It probably has something to do with the asteroid he can see, up in the sky, looming over them, like a Damocles sword, ready to kill all of them.  
  
Knocking is the hardest part. Madara stands there, his letter in his hand, ready to shove it into the place owner's hands and leave again. He stares at the door and the anxiety rises and it's more overwhelming that his incoming death. Suddenly there's no asteroid anymore. There's only him and the man he has loved ever since he met him and his feelings written as clear as day in this envelope. And Madara can barely breathe, he can barely think as he tries to push himself to just knock.  
  
He doesn't know when he did it. But the door opens and Madara takes a step back, his legs feeling like jelly underneath him and his heart beating so fast it feels like it's going to stop anytime now.  
  
"Madara !" The man pronounces his name with such enthusiasm that Madara is half shaken from his state. But he's not sure it'll be enough.  
  
"Tobi," is his short answer, choked. And there's a hand on his shoulder, pulling him in, the warmth of these fingers easy to feel through his shirt and Madara closes his eyes.  
  
He never was that sensitive and emotional before. But it's not everyday that you will literally see your incoming death and admit your feelings to the man you've loved for all your life.  
  
Tobirama doesn't seem too shaken, when Madara forces his eyes to open after the front door is closed and he is taken to the living room. He's talking but Madara isn't sure what he's saying. He did hear "pale" and "sit" and sitting does sound like a great idea at the moment, the couch creaking in a familiar way under his weight and Tobirama doesn't stay by his side, heading for his kitchen instead.  
  
Madara needs a couple of big, deep breathes to feel a little better. He manages to slowly calm down, clutching his letter between his fingers. The familiar decor helps, as well as knowing Tobirama's here, so close. He's not alone, he keeps telling himself. He's not alone, Tobirama is here. Tobirama, the man he loves, the man he's loved for all his life is here and it's good. He's not alone, he keeps repeating himself and the glass of water Tobirama brings him helps as well and Madara eventually smiles, even if a little.  
  
"I thought you were going to faint on me," Tobirama comments when he puts the glass down, a hand at the small of his back and he's sitting really close. To be able to keep him straight if he indeed faints, Madara realizes. How stupid of him. "Do you need more water ?"  
  
Madara shakes his head, his eyes focused on the envelope. It is crumpled now. It makes him feel pathetic.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it's the first time I see you having a panic attack," Tobirama comments, his tone even. Madara wants to roll his eyes but he doesn't, he's too shaken yet, even if calmer.  
  
There is a silence, next, as Tobirama is giving him all the time he needs to calm down properly. It is soft and it is a wonder they even managed to get to that point, seeing how their relationship began, when they met. Always rivals, always in competition, especially when it came to Hashirama's affection until they realized Hashirama had enough for them to share. Until they realize how stupid they truly were and became friends. Good friends, even. Putting aside his romantic feelings, Madara grew fond of Tobirama's presence, of his intelligence and his witty mind, of his rare smiles and his point of view on things. Tobirama always was of good company, be it the two of them lazing around for the afternoon, or going out together and being friends in general.  
  
How dramatic of him to have a panic attack about admitting his feelings when, really, he should have one about his imminent death.  
  
"We still have some time," Tobirama eventually whispers, and he's rubbing his back because he knows it always helps. For which Madara is thankful. He doesn't want to rush this. It's his last chance after all, he can't ruin it.  
  
And so, Madara does take his time. Breathing and slowing his heart and clearing his mind. It's only the two of them anymore anyways, the clock ticking down their final hours and maybe he doesn't even need to tell Tobirama ? Maybe they can stay there, sitting together and waiting for their death. Madara doesn't care, he realizes, as he's by Tobirama's side. He doesn't care if he doesn't manage to tell him. Sharing this with him feels enough after a time and it's all he can ask for anymore. All he cares about.  
  
But he looks at the crumpled letter and he knows he has to. He has to give it to Tobirama. He wants Tobirama to know.  
  
"I .. wanted to give you this."  
  
Tobirama glances at the letter. Then he frowns a little.  
  
"Is that one of your letters ? My brothers told me you sent them one."  
  
Madara nods. He pushes it between Tobirama's hands, feeling like he can't wait for him to just take it. So he’s rid of it, once and for all. So Tobirama knows how he’s been feeling this whole time, right before the end.  
  
Tobirama watches him for the longest time. His beautiful eyes analyzing him, the way they always do when Tobirama is faced with a mystery and Madara probably is acting in quite mysterious ways today. Even if Tobirama obviously knew about the letters already. He doesn’t care of the others shared their content between each other, it’s not important, not anymore. But this one, that last one maybe is the most important among them. Because, all his friends, and his family already knew how he felt about them. They knew how deep his affection ran, how much he cared for them.  
  
But this one was his most guarded secret and even Izuna, who he is the closest with, never knew, never even guessed. He would have bothered him so much with it, had he known. Madara’s always been good at keeping secrets after all.  
  
Tobirama’s fingers are slow as he opens the envelope. His eyes still fixed on him, as if trying to figure out what he is going to find in the envelope, as if he’s trying to read it on his face and Madara finds himself mesmerized. He can’t look away from Tobirama, he can’t ever look away from him, for if this is his last chance to see him, to carve his face in his memory, he wants to grab it, he can’t let it pass. And maybe the letter will change this expression to something strong, to disgust or misunderstanding or rage, even. Madara isn’t prepared. Even after all this time, he’s not ready to face rejection, especially not a couple of hours before his death and it’s probably the worst mistake of his life but it’s too late now. Because Tobirama pulls the sheet from the envelope and he breaks eye contact so he can read.  
  
One thing Madara always admired, in Tobirama, was his ability to hide his feelings. For he is as hot-blooded as any Uchiha out-there, a drama queen with one terrible temper and people he called friends disappeared in fear, in the past. Tobirama is his complete opposite. Not showing enough, sometimes, people say, appearing to have no feeling at all but Madara knows better. Tobirama is just too good at hiding them. Too good at ignoring them. It hurts him, sometimes, because he knows that Tobirama suffers from it.  
  
But Tobirama is quick to look up. There’s something in his eyes and Madara can’t quite understand what it is and it puts him on edge, he doesn’t know what to think of it. He knows Tobirama didn’t read it all, he couldn’t have, he didn’t have the time to. But Madara knows the first words of his letter to Tobirama by heart.  
  
“I should have told you this years ago but, I am, and will always remain deeply in love with you. Until the ends of times.”  
  
The rawest statement of truth Madara ever made. The deepest feeling he ever experienced. The most intense as well. And it’s taking over his whole being now, as Tobirama continues to look at him in the eyes. Madara’s not sure he’s even breathing. Tobirama looks so still, so frozen in space and he’s about to reach out for him when Tobirama speaks.  
  
“Say it,” he whispers, his voice rough with emotion. “Say it out loud.”  
  
Adrenaline burns his veins as Madara swallows, he’s not sure he can, he’s not sure he’ll manage but, just like the rest, this is his last chance. His one and only chance, before everything is gone and he has to do it. He’ll regret it if he doesn’t. Not for long but he doesn’t want his life to end on such a regret.  
  
“I ..” He clears his throat, and it burns a little. “I love you. I’ve loved you for years and …”  
  
Madara can’t finish his declaration because Tobirama’s lips are on his too quickly and his hands around his shoulders and Time stops.  
  
This isn’t what he had braced himself for. Then again, he hadn’t exactly planned giving Tobirama that letter to begin with. He could have sent it with the others but he didn’t, he left it on his coffee table for so long, thinking Tobirama wouldn’t understand, that he couldn’t return his feelings and yet, here he is, kissing back after what seems to be an eternity of Tobirama nipping at his lower lip to trigger any reaction from him, slow as he tilts his head, as he grabs the front of Tobirama’s shirt, pulling him closer, climbing in his lap. All is forgotten, his anxiety, his self-doubt. Everything’s gone and all what’s left is Tobirama and the way he’s kissing him, the way he’s holding him, the letter forgotten and the end of the world as well.  
  
They find themselves out of breath quickly. Too eager, they forgot to breath and here they are, panting, their lips half a centimeter away from each other, looking into each other’s eyes and their fingers tightening so the other don’t even think of pulling away. Madara almost can’t believe it but he feels the burning sensation of Tobirama’s tongue against his, and his hands still are on his body and he’s sitting in Tobirama’s lap, trapping him against the back of the couch and he knows it’s real.  
  
It is real.  
  
“I ..” Tobirama looks away and his embarrassment is cute. “I love you too,” he eventually manages to whisper. Madara can’t resist, wrapping both arms around his neck, hiding face against the crook of his neck and closing his eyes. Tobirama hugs back tightly and it’s all that matters.  
  
And it lasts. This moment, this beautiful, impossible moment lasts, they don’t pull away, they don’t move back, they merely kiss again, until Madara’s lying on his back, Tobirama above him, their lips swollen with their kissing and they hurt a little but who cares ? Madara’s legs are parted, Tobirama’s comfortable between them and some clothes are pulled out of the way but they’re not pulled off. For this is not a time for sex, even with their incoming death, this is a time for them to express their feelings and Gods, Madara feels better than he ever did before. He wants this moment to last forever, even if he knows it can’t, even if he knows it’ll stop soon. He half wants to reach for his phone, to check the countdown but he doesn’t because it would mean pushing Tobirama away, for his focus to shift off of him for an instant and he won’t allow it.  
  
Dying doesn’t feel that scary, when he’s between Tobirama’s arms.  
  
Then, he thinks of the others. He thinks about Tobirama’s siblings, and his own and it’s unfair they’re not around. They could have shared this moment. Not his and Tobirama’s moment, no but. Their last minutes on Earth. They could have spent them together, all of them, they could have met and been together and they could have ended together. But Madara doesn’t know where any of them are, nor his parents, nor Tobirama’s, nor anyone else he cared for. He heard stories of mass suicides, people taking their own life before the asteroid hit them to avoid the terror of it, but he knows none of them would have done something like this. He doesn’t understand, he doesn’t know where they are and he wished he did.  
  
The thought soon disappears again, as Tobirama pulls back to look at him in the eyes. There’s such adoration in these eyes, such fondness that Madara never witnessed before, the kind of feelings he never imagined he’d ever see in Tobirama’s eyes and it’s endearing and directed to him and Madara is having such a hard time breathing properly. He’s out of breath, just looking at Tobirama, just thinking of how happy he is, how happy Tobirama seems to be. He shivers, closing his eyes when Tobirama runs a hand through his shorter strands of hair, he hums, as his face is kissed gently.  
  
They’re both distracted from their moment, when the power goes out for a second, the lights flickering, but quick to return and Tobirama looks up, a serious air on the face, frowning. He seems to hesitate, but he doesn’t move yet and Madara swallows hard.  
  
It is coming, he knows. The asteroid is coming for them, and this moment can’t last forever and it’s scary, to think he’ll probably suffocate because of the dust cloud it will create but he can do anything, if Tobirama is by his side. He did have the courage to confess his feelings, after all. Dying shouldn’t be too hard.  
  
“I’ll be right back,” Tobirama eventually whispers, obviously preoccupied with something and he leaves without a look back.  
  
Madara doesn't want to move. Too comfortable where he’s lying, his body still feeling Tobirama’s weight on him, relaxed and warm inside. He merely holds his arms above his head, humming happily as he stretches his back and he smiles to himself, waiting.  
  
But minutes pass, and the house is so silent and Tobirama doesn’t return and Madara grows uncomfortable. He’s not sure where he went but he wants them to be together, to kiss again and make the best out of what’s left of their time together and he can’t help himself, when he checks the countdown on his phone and sees the seconds tick down and there’s only one hour left now. It passed so quickly and his guts tighten in anxiety, when he realizes how little time he has left and he doesn’t hesitate long, when he sits up and goes after Tobirama, trying to ignore how big the meteor has become in the sky.  
  
Finding his way to the other man isn’t difficult, as Tobirama left the doors open behind him and Madara’s frown grows until he finds himself in the cellar, surrounded with … he’s not sure, if he has to be honest. Lots of .. technology ? Mainframes of some sorts, with blinking lights and cables thicker than his arms linking each frame with the next. Tobirama is focused on a computer screen, typing on a keyboard quickly and the light is blinking on the ceiling and Madara clears his throat, to catch the man’s attention.  
  
“What’s this ?”  
  
Tobirama glances at him above his shoulder, a quick look before he focuses again. “The machine.”  
  
Madara blinks. What ? What machine ? What is Tobirama talking about ? Why is he talking about it as if he’s supposed to know what it is ?  
  
“What machine ?”  
  
Tobirama waves a hand, resuming his quick typing and he is silent for a moment, until he turns to him again.  
  
“Alright we can’t wait much longer, the asteroid is charged with static electricity and it’s disrupting the power lines,” Tobirama explains and yet, Madara still has no idea what the machine is. “Are you ready to go ?”  
  
“Go .. Where ? You’re not making much sense right now, Tobi.”  
  
Tobirama blinks owlishly several times. He stares, and his face is unreadable and Madara is feeling bad about it. He doesn’t like it when Tobirama looks like this and he steps forward, cuping his friend’s cheek, he rubs his thumb on his skin. Tobirama relaxes, at least. Then he breathes out.  
  
“You don’t remember what I said in the group chat ?” Tobirama inquires and his tone is soft again. “This is the machine I created. The one to keep us safe.”  
  
Madara looks at the machine again but he doesn’t understand. What machine ? And, keep them safe ?  
  
“Surely, you must remember,” Tobirama continues after a while and he’s the worried one now. “I’ve created a machine that allows us to travel between dimensions, I’ve found a safe world for all of us. My family, yours, our friends, everyone we care about,” he says, and he grabs his hand, kisses his wrists. “I’ve sent them there already, all of them, and I was waiting for you. I sent you messages all day long, to know when you’d come, I thought you wanted to keep me waiting, to maybe make the best out of this world one last time before we left.”  
  
Madara doesn’t know what to say and breathing becomes uncomfortable, but he pulls his phone from his pocket, opens the group chat and shows Tobirama the last message he received, weeks ago. But there’s nothing about any machine, nothing about another dimension, nothing about saving them, about where his brothers went, why everyone is gone and Tobirama checks several times, he tries to update the conversation but it is all there is.  
  
“You mean, you had no idea ?”  
  
Madara doesn’t answer. He doesn’t need to because Tobirama suddenly pulls him into a tight hug, his nose buried in his hair and he curses, several times. No, he didn’t know. He had no idea Tobirama invented such a machine, no idea he sent all the persons he cares about to that other dimension, no idea he was supposed to come here before the end. Had he not decided to confess his feelings, he would have stayed home and died.  
  
He's had troubles with his phone for weeks now. And it could have been the death of him.  
  
“I would have come for you,” Tobirama cuts his thoughts short, fingers tight at the back of his hair and he pushes a kiss against his lips. “I would have searched the whole city for you, had you not come. I wouldn’t have left without you.”  
  
“S-so, they’re all safe .. ?” Madara asks, and he’s not sure what he’s supposed to think anymore. Ten minutes ago, he thought he would die without ever having the chance to see the people he cared for again. But he’s going to live. And now, Tobirama knows about his feelings and they’re going to be alive. Together.  
  
“They are,” Tobirama nods, kissing him again. “But we can’t wait. We have to go now.”  
  
Tobirama pulls back, so he can type on his keyboard again and Madara is stunned, with so many feelings, so much to think about that his mind is blank. He is too overwhelmed with it all and it’s probably not the right time but he can’t help it. He merely does what Tobirama tells him to, to sit on that chair and close his eyes and relax, that he’ll join him soon enough.  
  
“You might feel sick when you arrive,” Tobirama explains and he kneels in front of him for a moment, holding his hands and kissing his knuckles as he looks up. “You might feel disoriented and uncomfortable for a while but that’s dimensional jumping for you.”  
  
“How have you even created something like this ?”  
  
Tobirama smiles smugly, “I couldn’t allow a stupid rock to kill everyone I love, could I?”  
  
Madara can’t help snorting. Tobirama kisses his face.  
  
“I’ll arrive right after you, yes ?” he says and it is a promise, one Madara nods at. “Take a big breath and stay still. It'll be over in a couple of seconds."  
  
Another kiss and Tobirama goes back to his keyboard, entering the settings that are probably needed for the machine while Madara is doing his best to relax. It's not an easy task. He has so many questions in mind now, he needs so many answers and his brain keeps telling him that he could have died. That he had no idea Tobirama had invented such a machine, to save them all, that he had no idea he was supposed to be there today before the asteroid reached them.  
  
But then, Tobirama's words echo through his mind again, then he looks up at the man he loves and he smiles. Tobirama said he would have come for him and it's all Madara can focus on, as his skin starts to tickle and his vision to blur.  
  
It looks like there is a bubble around him, surrounding him and he almost wants to touch its surface but Tobirama said he shouldn't move so he doesn't. Instead, he watches Tobirama, as Tobirama looks at him and Madara can't quite ignore the way his heart hammers in his chest. It's hard to think of anything else, when Tobirama looks at him this way.  
  
The cellar eventually disappears around him. It's more and more of a blur first, as the bubble seems to be circling him quicker and quicker, and it is scary but Madara trusts this man with all he has. And if Tobirama built this machine and already used it to put everyone to safety, Madara knows he has nothing to fear. His stomach churns, though, when the world seems to disappear around him and it feels like he’s floating and falling at the same time, and there is nothing to see for a while, into he collides into something really hard and chokes on a breath, his eyes closed and his body painful.  
  
There are noises around him but Madara can't make them out. He tries to focus on them, he tries to recognize them but his mind is a fog and thinking hurts. So he stops and he doesn't move. He merely lies there, waiting. He's not sure what he's waiting for. But he can't do anything else. He's just, there. Breathing, alive but everything is too painful to be more than that.  
  
That is until he's hauled up and his head is cradled by a warm hand, pushing him against a shoulder and Madara shivers hard at the sensation of warm. He recognizes it, it is so familiar already and he tries to hug back but he can't. His muscles feel like jelly and his arms are heavy. So, he lets things happen around him while he's enjoying the warmth around him.  
  
He might have fainted. Madara isn't sure, but when he opens his eyes again, the world around him appear more clearly and his mind is at peace, somehow. He still is held against a chest and lips brush his head and a hand rubs his back. There are conversations around him, he can make sense out of them but he prefers to focus on the body against his and he moves his hand up, to find Tobirama's face, he tilts his head up to catch his lips into a soft kiss, to which Tobirama answers with an embarrassed hum.  
  
Madara understands why when he hears people snickering around them.  
  
"Welcome back," Tobirama whispers and Madara forces his eyes open, he looks into Tobirama's and holds him back, arms around his neck. "How do you feel ?"  
  
"Better. How long was I out ?"  
  
"A couple of hours," Tobirama answers and he pushes a kiss on his forehead. "You should rest more. Dimension jumping is taxing."  
  
"You seem fine," Madara groans as he looks up and Tobirama snorts.  
  
"I jumped dozens of times before, to try and find this world. If anything, I'm an expert."  
  
Madara nods. Then he looks around, shifting slowly as he rests in Tobirama's arms, and he sees that they're obviously not alone. Hashirama is here with Mito, Kawarama as well and Izuna is crammed in a chair with Itama. Itama is asleep but Izuna is watching him back with a smug smile. Madara huffes at him, just because he can.  
  
"What is this place ?"  
  
Tobirama looks away. "I secured our arrival during previous visits. I made sure everyone would have a place to stay. I bought a building with several flats."  
  
"How ?" Madara can't help asking.  
  
"I have my ways," Tobirama answers and his words are final, he won't say more. "But, as I said, you need proper rest. Let me take you to a bed."  
  
Madara yelps, when Tobirama stands, carrying him bridal style as if it was no bother to him, and he flushes slightly when he hears a couple of snickers behind them, as Tobirama takes him away. Oh, they didn't know before, obviously but he's pretty sure it's been shared and talked about plenty now. They were friends before but Madara can't remember one time Tobirama held him this way. On the contrary, because of his feelings, Madara always made sure to keep his distances. He always made sure to leave no hint of them.  
  
His thoughts soon shift and Madara shivers, when he realizes that he will not die. Not yet, at least. He had grown used to the idea so much. He had prepared for it and oh. Gods, he really did send these letters to everyone and they now know how he feels toward them and how mortifying it is ! It was stupid but people do stupid things when they think they're going to die !  
  
Then, he thinks of his world. The asteroid must have hit it by now, it must have reached the planet and Madara bites his lip, he swallows hard. No, he can't allow himself to think about this. He can't allow himself to feel guilty for surviving. Not now. Not when he's so tired.  
  
Instead, he focuses on Tobirama. On his beautiful face and he wants to know what he did for them. What he went through, how many worlds he visited, why did he choose this one, how did he buy this place. He wants to know how he created the machine, how he tested it because there's no way he just used it without trials before. He has so many questions, they're swarming around his brain and making him feel dizzy but they disappear when Tobirama looks at him, fondness in his beautiful eyes and he pushes a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Later," he speaks and Madara nods.  
  
The bed Tobirama places him on is bit and comfortable. Madara thought his … boyfriend? would leave then, to allow him to rest and sleep as much as he needs but he doesn't. Tobirama stays with him, he lies there with him, looking at him in the eyes and Madara smiles.  
  
He might have needed the end of the world to confess but, it was probably the best decision he ever made. And he can't wait to live the rest of this life, in this world, with the man he loves so deeply, the one he'd loved for all this time.  
  
Until the ends of times.

**Author's Note:**

> (I might be looking for a beta, if someone's interested)


End file.
